rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 4 (2018 manga)
:For the fourth chapter of the 2015 manga, ''RWBY, see Chapter 4 (2015 manga).'' The fourth chapter of RWBY: The Official Manga was published for free on the main Viz Media on the RWBY: The Official Manga homepage on February 26th, 2019.Chapter 4 Online The fourth chapter was originally free on the Viz Media site until March 26th, 2019, the chapter was locked and is now only available for members of the site. However, on April 23th, 2019, the chapter becomes available again after Chapter 6 was released. The chapter becomes locked again after Chapter 7 was released. Summary The chapter covers "Players and Pieces", where Ruby starts observing Weiss, thinking that she might be an impostor since the Weiss she knows is never nice, but Weiss reassures it is her. After both Ruby and Jaune get their artifacts, a Nevermore suddenly appears at the Abandoned Ruins and a Death Stalker starts to break free from its frozen prison. Jaune suggests escaping while they still a chance as everyone agrees with him except Ruby. She suggests to everyone that they should fight the Nevermore and the Death Stalker instead of running away since if they run, the Grimm will be targeting other students in their place or worse. Everyone agrees with Ruby to fight the Grimm. They also decide to split into two groups to attack one of the Grimm: Ruby decides to be in a group with Weiss, Blake and her half-older sister, Yang to take on a Nevermore. The second group lead by Jaune in a group with Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren to fight against a Death Stalker. The chapter ends with two groups starting the battle against the Grimm. Characters Trivia *The fourth chapter covers the second part of "Players and Pieces". *While the chapter follows a half episode quite closely, the manga's depiction differs, cuts and extends it in several key ways. **Ruby not being sure if Weiss is an impostor for being nice to her after she saves her from being killed by a Death Stalker was never featured in the show. **The scene where both Ruby and Jaune retrieve the artifacts together was not shown. **Weiss mentions how the older the Grimms gets, the bigger, smarter, and stronger they become was never featured in the show before they begin to fight the Grimms. **A Nevermore approaches Team RWBY and JNPR after they receive their artifacts instead of arriving at a different area of the ruins. **Ruby suggests that Weiss, Blake, Yang and Team JNPR fights the Nevermore and Death Stalker instead of running away, since, if they do, other people will get hurt. **Team RWBY and JNPR's fight against the Nevermore and Death Stalker are extended. **Ozpin and Glynda observing Team RWBY and JNPR's fight against the Nevermore and Death Stalker was never featured in the show. **Nora does not attack the Nevermore before she switches to fighting the Death Stalker. **The scene where Yang blasts the inside of the Nevermore's mouth was cut. **Ruby and Blake's places were swapped. ***Ruby and Yang act as bait and distract the Nevermore in order to buy some time for Weiss and Blake to prepare the final blow. ****Ruby's conservation with Yang a while acting as bait and distract a Nevermore was not featured in the show. ***Blake prepares to deliver the final blow to the Nevermore instead of Ruby. ****Weiss assists Blake delivering the final blow on a Nevermore. ****Weiss' conversation with Blake before they proceed on to fighting the Nevermore is never featured in the show. See Also *Battle Pages **Battle Pages/Team JNPR vs. Death Stalker **Battle Pages/Team RWBY vs. Nevermore Image Gallery Chapter Covers Chapter 4 (2018 manga) Japanese chapter cover.png|Chapter 4 Japanese cover Chapters Chapter 4 (2018 manga) Nevermore.png|Nevermore Chapter 4 (2018 manga) a Death Stalker gets free from being frozen.png|A Death Stalker gets free from being frozen Chapter 4 (2018 manga) Death Stalker and Nevermore corner Team RWBY and JNPR.png|Death Stalker and Nevermore corner Team RWBY and JNPR Chapter 4 (2018 manga) Team RWBY prepare to fight a Nevermore.png|Team RWBY prepares to fight a Nevermore Chapter 4 (2018 manga) Team JNPR prepare to fight a Death Stalker.png|Team JNPR prepares to fight a Death Stalker Chapter 4 (2018 manga) Blake prepares for the finishing blow on a Nevermore.png|Blake prepares for the finishing blow on a Nevermore References Category:Manga Chapters